The Human Death
by Dave2
Summary: about an island with strange happenings with a virus.


HUMAN DEATH  
  
this is a resident evil time crisis crossover do not sue im poor  
  
Chapter 1 the begining  
12.30pm Washington D.C  
Richard Miller nick named The One Man Army a very cool guy he wears blue jeans,leather jacket and hard boots his hair is black and gelled back with a wet look he his also quite well liked by many girls.He was sent a e-mail by the president of the United States that there had been a kidnaping it was Sherudo the last blood relitive of the royal family he has captured his cousin Rachel Mcpherson the daughter of the president of Socia for the demand of militery secrets.Also The organised crime syndicate Wild Dog his belived to be involved.  
Richard must get in to the castle and rescue Rachel there isnt much time though Richard will have to be quick the deadline is sunset.  
  
  
April 4th 2001 Washington D.C  
  
Richard hurryed up stairs in his flat is flat was very modern and flashy he had leather interier with cream coloured walls and marble floors it was a luxury flat,it also has a swimming pool,snooker table and balcony. He had company his girlfriend Susan Takima, she is a Chinese American she is very beautiful but she has shoulder length black hair with very light skinned she likes leather clothes to because it suits her image she also has a moterbike a kawasaki ninja it is a 800cc engine although she is very beutiful she is a bit of a tomboy she lives in Chicago Illinois her flat is simaler to Richards see as they both have the same taste in things, she has travelled a long way to see Richard.  
  
"Richard what is wrong wasnt the sex good WHAT IS WRONG!!."nothing Susan there is some bad news there has been a kidnaping and i have to leave for a few days".  
"For fucks sake i have travelled from Chicago too see you, you ungrateful bastard fine Fuck off then".Susan is really bad tempered she really does love Richard though.  
Richard jumped in to his car it was an flash car a Corvette 1998 this thing could move it was an 448 B,H,P it is black with leather interior cream coloured with 20 inch alloys very flash, Richard sped off.   
  
Pentigon secret F,B,I facility  
  
Richard was surprised to see his close friend Chris Redfield a member of the S,T,A,R,S team of Racoon City Police department he was a cool guy big build he weight trains and hes a leathol weapon when not armed and hes good at martial arts but he has been involved with zombies on many occasions hes very brave and still doesnt really give a shit most of the time, he's one for the ladies because of his good looks, and hes very intelligent he's got a diploma at kansas university he lives in Detroit Michigan, hes also quite untidy and drinks lots of beer but hes one tough son of a bitch."Hey Richard hows it hanging"."SHIT man u scared me to death whats wrong what u doing here i aint seen u for years","Well i've come because of the T-virus warnings in Sercia, Sherudo has belived to have injected humans,dogs and even rats and im going with u to sort this problem","bastard that Sherudo sounds like a dick and im sure he'll get whats coming to him soon",  
"Yeah i'll see u in side Richard".  
Richard stood at doorway while the security checked the I,D badge they looked at Richard like he was a criminal; but they at to be very careful because they could be even killed if they made any mistakes, then welcomed Richard to the Pentigon this was a very Hi-Tec place this was full off security evan Richard was amazed by the technology, He was met by President George Bush who explained in more detail what had happened and there was more bad news he had contacts from the chemical testing and bio-chemistry lab Umbrella INC and that the T-virus and G-virus were loose in Sercia and explained why Sherudo must be stoped, Richard agreed then went to the Militery Training Facility to get his shooting accrucy and his speed of shooting because he will need it against Sherudo's army.  
The next morning richard was ready to travel to Sercia with Chris, then went though the presidures and set of in one of the Pentigons best miletary jets the SSJ bomber 2 this was a mean ass machine it could take out any aircraft in the world, this was the buisness.  
Both men where equiped with a machine gun a magnum and plenty of aid sprays and rations they circled the island to check out for any danger, it was a wise choice too Sherudo must of sent some of is own fighter jets out to protect the island and his long term developement from being destroyed Richard knew that there could be an thin chance of survival.  
The first jet came the Pentigons special weaponarry on the jet was most terrific and blew the shit out of the other jets. "No fucking problemo" shouted the pilot, but something was wrong the engine started to make a funny sound "shit the planes gunnar crash"Richard grab the parachute's" Richard and Chris escaped but pilot was'nt so lucky and was still in the plane when it exploded. They landed on sand near the metal steps that took them to the top of the rocks it was a long way to the tower and they could see it was'nt goin to be easy they realised they had left there weopons on the plane so they would have to scavenge any guns and ammo Richard looked around it was quite dark and the island looked spooky,"Richard this place looks fucked we should check it out","wait Chris we should look for some weopons first the guards will be well equiped with weopons", ok replyed Chris,but behind chris ther was a creature Richard had never seen before but it was comin for chris"Chris watch out behind you""SHIT WHAT THE FUCK HIS THAT",  
Chris quickly turned round there was some sort off zombie "eat this u son of a bitch" Chris deliverd a flying kick it was so hard and well timed the zombies head came clean off,Richard examined the zombie, it was very thin and it had slashes all over it and it smelt off rotten shit,"SHIT that stinks man""yeah i can smell it over here"as chris cringed with the smell,Chris eared noises of murming, he suddenly turned around ther was at least 20 of the same kind of creature that they had witnessed before, they both ran like hell suddenly the floor of the hill area caved in and both men fell down a manhole they were both knocked out at the bottom lieing motionless,when they will wake up they will relise that this is not a nightmare it is REALITY!.  



End file.
